For the above-described purpose, it is known to reinforce edge regions lying against the wearer's thorax of the bra cups using foil-shaped inlays that are embedded between textile material layers of the cups and/or to insert into the respective breast-supporting edge regions of the cups for stabilizing purposes substantially rubbery/resilient three-dimensional supporting parts that nestle to the body shapes, into the cup edges to support the shaping properties thereof.
In the case of inlays of this type, it may, insofar as the inlays are foil-shaped, flexurally resilient parts, be regarded as a drawback that parts of this type are, irrespective of a relatively high flexibility with respect to a predefined bending axis running for example at right angles to edges, running substantially parallel, of the inlay, after such bending nevertheless stiffened against bending in other directions, so deformation range to an adaptation that is comfortable for the wearer, of the cup shape to the body shape and therefore very close attention must be paid to the shaping of the inlays during the manufacture of bras. The consequence is then that a large number of inlays of various designs must be kept in stock.
This is all the more so if three-dimensionally configured, for example rubbery-resilient, bodies are used as cup reinforcement, as in this case the two cups generally require differently configured inlays that must be configured mirror-symmetrically with respect to the plane of symmetry of the wearer's body. This in itself can be very expensive.